My Pain Is Not Ashamed To Repeat Itself
by Slutgarden
Summary: After being abandoned by Sylar, Siobhan is captured by Danko's men. Will she find Sylar again? Sequel to "I Won't Make You Kneel For Anyone But Me."
1. Chapter 1: Caught

**Author's note/disclaimer/warning: I don't own Heroes. Story stems from events occuring in Volume 4: Fugitives and the very beginning of Volume 5: Redemption. Rated M for sex, language and violence. Please do not read if you are offended by dominant-submissive and sado-masochistic sexual themes. The fireworks should begin in the fourth chapter at the latest.**

**This is the sequel to my other story, "I Won't Make You Kneel For Anyone But Me." That story essentially removed the character of Luke from Fugitives and replaced it with an original character who became Sylar's fuck toy. If you are familiar with the last episode of Fugitives and the first episode of Redemption, you may surmise where this is headed. Since this story will require a little more creativity with the plot, I will welcome suggestions. Thanks in advance for reading! **

Chapter 1: Caught

Nathan Petrelli entered the interrogation room of Building 26, irritated at having been summoned by Danko. He loathed the little man, and the feeling was obviously mutual. Their working relationship was strained at best and wrought with barely concealed threats on both sides. Nathan approached all of their encounters with suspicion and resentment.

"What do you want, Danko?" Nathan said, his hostility more than evident in his voice.

Danko didn't bother to turn around to address Nathan; he continued looking through the two-way mirror at his most recent captive. "I have a surprise for you, Senator. Something I thought that you may be interested in."

Nathan looked through the window and visually appraised the prisoner. Young female, brunette, blindfolded and bound to a chair.

"So what's the surprise?"

"This is Siobhan Campbell. Age seventeen. Picked up two days ago in rural Minnesota."

_And?_ Nathan thought impatiently. He couldn't stand being in the same room with Danko. "Go on."

"Turns out Ms. Campbell is pregnant."

"I see." Nathan wasn't sure how he felt about using specials for research purposes, but Danko's smirk told him that wasn't the end to this story. "Why are you bringing this to my attention?"

"We have reason to believe that Sylar is the father."

"What makes you think that?" _Jesus, this girl is Claire's age_, he thought to himself.

"Sylar picked up Ms. Campbell in New Jersey approximately three weeks ago. Her hormone levels indicate that she's about two to three weeks pregnant."

"That's not exactly conclusive evidence."

"And there's the DNA sample."

Nathan looked at Danko incredulously. He knew that technology hadn't progressed far enough to determine paternity in the womb. Then Danko elaborated, "She still had his semen inside of her when she was captured."

_Sylar…that sick fuck_. Nathan composed himself and asked, "Does she know where he is now?"

"If she does, she's not telling us. Ms. Campbell hasn't been very cooperative."

"Why is she blindfolded?"

"Unfortunately, Ms. Campbell likes to blow people up. She murdered one of my agents in Newark and three civilians in Minneapolis. And we're considering her an accomplice to at least six more murders. Fortunately, testing indicates that she has to see her target to make it explode."

"Why is her lip bleeding?"

Danko grinned sheepishly and rubbed his fist. "I may have gotten a little carried away earlier. She has a bit of an attitude problem."

Nathan couldn't restrain himself anymore and got in Danko's face. "And that surprises you?"

Danko's grinned faded into a look of pure hatred. "Senator, if you think you can do a better job, be my guest."

Nathan glared down at Danko, and then entered the room where Siobhan was confined. As he closed the door behind him, she flinched as if startled and sat up straight. Nathan cleared his throat.

"Ms. Campbell, my name is Nathan Petrelli. We want to help you, but we need your cooperation."

Siobhan laughed bitterly. "Who are you, the good cop?"

Nathan pulled another chair close to her and sat down. "Ms. Campbell, this is a very serious matter. Several people have died, and we need you to tell us what you know—"

Siobhan interrupted him. "Why don't you take off my blindfold so I can see whom I'm talking to?"

"Unfortunately I can't do that right now. But if you cooperate, we'll see to it that you are made as comfortable as possible."

"That's easy then. I don't know anything. Your thugs snatched me off the street for no reason. I don't know why I'm here."

"Ms. Campbell, we know that you were recently traveling with a man named Sylar…"

"Sylar—that's an odd name. I don't know any Sylars." Nathan noticed a very Sylar-like smirk as she said that.

"Please don't be difficult, Siobhan. We want to help you and your baby."

Siobhan's face fell. "What did you say?"

Nathan cleared his throat again. Danko obviously hadn't mentioned this in his earlier interrogation, but maybe this was the leverage they needed to get her to talk. "Siobhan, you're pregnant. And we know that Sylar is the father."

Siobhan was now shaking. "That's not possible," she whispered. Nathan wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself. Then he heard the door open behind him.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Danko yelled as he barged into the room. "What are you, the poster child for the failings of abstinence-only sex ed? We know you were fucking him. We found his semen in your cunt. Now quit playing games and tell us where he is!"

"Fuck you!" Siobhan screamed back.

Nathan stood up to face Danko. "That language is not appropriate," he said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry to offend your delicate sensibilities, Senator." Danko replied sarcastically. "But you need to keep in mind who you're dealing with."

He turned back toward Siobhan. "Listen, you little bitch. These folks may want to keep you around waiting for Rosemary's Baby to arrive, but if I had my way, you'd already have a bullet in your head. Your cooperation is going to determine which outcome occurs."

"I'm getting Bennett," Nathan announced, as he left the room in frustration.

Danko laughed and pulled the chair closer to Siobhan before sitting in it ass-backwards. "Alone again. Senator Petrelli seems to think that we need to follow some sort of constitutional code in this little operation, but you and I both know that I think otherwise." He reached out to grab a fistful of Siobhan's hair and gave it a good yank.

Siobhan yelped in pain. "Okay, I'll tell you where Sylar is. He went to…" Her voice trailed off into a whisper that Danko couldn't hear.

Danko leaned in closely, his face inches from hers. "I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that again, Ms. Campbell?"

"I said, 'Go to hell, you Nazi fuck!'"

Danko felt the blunt impact of an explosive force that sent him flying backwards off the chair. The wind was knocked out of him as he hit the floor. Once he regained his breath, he stood up and drew his firearm. "Thanks for giving me the excuse," he muttered, aiming it at Siobhan.

"Don't even think about it, Danko." He turned to see Noah Bennett pointing his taser at the prisoner.

Siobhan felt the impact of a projectile hit her chest, and then pain as the electricity shot through her body. She fell backwards in her chair and lost consciousness as her head hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Break

**Author's note: I apologize for the delay between this chapter and the first. Lots of life changes going on now, plus I am not much of a non-smut fiction writer. I sincerely appreciate your patience and your reviews, prompts, and input. : ) **

Chapter 2: Break

Siobhan didn't know how long it she had been unconscious before she was freed by the Japanese guys. The last thing she remembered happening before she woke up on the gurney was being interrogated by some asshole. Next thing she knew, a Japanese man with glasses and a round, kind face was looking down at her. She must have been saying Sylar's name as she came to, because the Japanese man told her, "Sylar is very bad man. You no go looking for him."

He turned his attention to free another person on a gurney with a tube up his nose, and Siobhan saw another Japanese guy doing the same thing to others. She got up and blended in with the other people who were trickling out of the building. When she got outside, she ran as fast as she could.

That night, and the next couple nights, she slept on the streets. She finally went to a homeless shelter when she determined that she couldn't go one more day without a shower. The people there were nice, but they asked too many questions, and she left after two days. She started using her ability to break into houses and businesses to get what she needed to survive. She had a few close calls with getting caught, but soon learned how to channel her power to blow locks out so that she could steal more discreetly.

Siobhan wasn't happy with what she was doing, but she didn't now exactly where to go or what to do yet. Foremost on her mind was finding Sylar, but she was now halfway across the country from where she last saw him, and she didn't believe that he would have stayed there anyway. She didn't want to go back to her mother; that chapter of her life was now closed. Plus, she couldn't bear the thought of telling her mother that she was pregnant. She had too hard of a time telling herself that.

So her mind returned again and again to the thought of finding Sylar. She tried to locate the building where she had been imprisoned, but she hadn't paid enough attention to street names or landmarks when she ran away from there. She did remember something from when she was being interrogated—the man who had introduced himself as Nathan Petrelli. _Senator_ Nathan Petrelli. She didn't know what he looked like, but she didn't think that it would be too hard to find him.

Nathan Petrelli got home to his Washington D.C. penthouse apartment around midnight. He had a lot of wine at dinner—a customary practice anytime lobbyists were footing the bill—but for some reason, its effects were fleeting these days. He felt strange—not like himself anymore. He felt almost invincible.

He went into his bedroom to take off his coat and tie, but then heard a strange noise in the living room. As he reentered the living room, he noticed that the front door was closed but that the lock appeared loose. When he walked over to take a closer look, he saw something move in his peripheral vision. He turned to find a young woman staring at him malevolently.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Nathan asked, trying to sound authoritative and calm at the same time.

The young woman smirked, although her eyes continued to exude anger. "You don't remember me, Senator Petrelli? Let me give you a reminder." Suddenly, a vase exploded on an end table not two feet from where he was standing.

Nathan flinched in reaction to the explosion, but then he took a couple steps closer to the girl. "Young lady, I don't know who you are, but I would appreciate it if we could talk this over without either of us getting hurt."

The girl backed up as Nathan approached. "You really don't remember?" she said sarcastically. "Siobhan Campbell? Your thugs took me prisoner? You're the one who told me I was knocked up with Sylar's baby. None of this rings a bell?"

Nathan cleared his throat as her words sunk in. "Why don't you have a seat so we can talk about this calmly?"

The girl looked for a moment like she was debating whether to run, blow him up, or sit down like he suggested. Finally she sat down on the sofa and folded her arms in front of her. She looked at him expectantly. "Do you know where Sylar is?" she asked with desperation.

Nathan sat down on the other end of the sofa. "Siobhan, I am sorry I don't remember you specifically. I played a role in an operation that was misguided and that hurt a lot of people. People with abilities like yourself. I'm sorry that my actions have hurt you, and I would like to be able to make things right if I can."

"Do you know where Sylar is?" Siobhan repeated, more insistently.

Nathan paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, Siobhan, but Sylar is dead."

"What?" Siobhan shrieked in horror.

Nathan cleared his throat. "Sylar is dead. He's been dead for a few weeks." _I saw is body burn_, he thought to himself.

Siobhan collapsed against the sofa and began sobbing.

After a few minutes, Nathan reached out and grasped her shoulder. "Siobhan, I am sorry you were hurt. I am sorry you are hurting now. But what's done is done, and you need to think about your baby. Please know that I will do whatever I can to help you."

Siobhan couldn't stop crying, much less look at the man who was now trying to comfort her.

Nathan grabbed her other shoulder and made her look squarely at him. "Listen to me. I will make this right. Stay here tonight—I have a guest bedroom. In the morning, we'll figure out what to do. I promise I will do whatever it takes to make sure you and your baby are okay."

When it finally dawned on her what Nathan was saying, Siobhan stifled her tears as much as she could. "Okay," she managed to mumble, and she let him guide her to the spare bedroom. She felt zombie-like as she got under the covers, and she squeezed her eyes tightly to try to make the pain she was feeling go away.

Nathan turned off the light and shut the door behind him as he left the room. He walked back into the living room and pulled out his cell phone. He started to dial Noah Bennett's number, but then, for some reason, hung up. A voice in his head told him that he would take care of this situation himself.


End file.
